In order to provide easier or faster information transfer and convenience, telecommunication industry service providers are continually developing improvements to existing communication networks. As a result, wireless communication has become increasingly more reliable in recent years. Along with the expansion and improvement of wireless communication networks, user terminals used for wireless communication have also been continually improving. In this regard, due at least in part to reductions in size and cost, along with improvements in battery life and computing capacity, user terminals have become more capable, easier to use, and cheaper to obtain. Further, many user terminals now include a variety of sensory devices and memory which enables the user terminals to capture and record sensory information and content such as audio and video.
Due to the now ubiquitous nature of user terminals, people of all ages and education levels are utilizing user terminals to communicate with other individuals or user contacts, receive services and/or share information, media and other content. For example, at any given event such as a concert or festival, a plurality of users may be present with respective user terminals capable of recording and sharing content relating to the event. Thereby, users at locations remote from the event may be able to receive content relating to the event. However, it may be difficult to combine the content provided by the various user terminals into collaborative content which takes advantage of the unique perspectives of the event offered by the differing locations of the user terminals without knowing location information relating to the positions of the user terminals. Further, location information may be difficult to obtain in certain situations, for example when the event occurs indoors or when the user terminals are not equipped with global positioning systems (GPS).